Need You Now
by theclonecastev102
Summary: Song Fic. Need You Now by Lady Antebellum. Rex/OC Please read and review. Possible One-shot. All comments are appreciated! T for drinking and nothing more. Rex misses Anna after a break up and 6 weeks of no contact at all.


Need You Again

**Song-Fic to Need You Now by Lady Antebellum Rex/OC**

_Picture perfect memories,_

_Scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone 'cause_

_I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time…_

Master Shialia sat in front of her computer flipping through all of her pictures of herself and Captain Rex. She hadn't talked to him in weeks, the cold loneliness that gripped her was nearing painful and unbearable. She found it hard to concentrate on anything but Rex. Her Rex.

_It's a quarter after one-_

_I'm all alone_

_And I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control_

_And I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now…._

The young jedi knight felt a tear run down her cheek as she remembered the fight she and Rex had gotten into right before she left. She had only two hours left with him, and she had spent that time fighting with him….

"**Forget it Rex! I'm through! I don't ever want to see your frakkin' face again!" **

She remembered the brief second of pain spread across his face before he put on his helmet.

"**Pretty hard not to see me face in a clone army, don't you agree sir?"**

That was it. He was being formal again. She remembered growling at him, then storming off, only never to see him again.

_Another shot of whiskey,_

_Can't stop looking at the door,_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in_

_The way you did before…._

Rex sat in the empty mess hall, nursing his 3rd bottle of alcohol. He didn't know what it was. But someone had smuggled it onboard, and it was great at blocking the haunting memories of previous battles that could have gone so much smoother than they actually did.

He looked at the door, remembering how Anna had come through it just weeks before. Her blond curly hair bouncing, that ever present grin of hers plastered on her face, bright blue eyes sparking. She laughed. Rex heard that noise a lot. Anna was a very cheerful person. Death hit her hard, as did anything else sad. Why she was commanding troops, he had no idea. All he knew is that she seemed perfect. Sure, she was terrible at hand to hand combat, and she had the aim of a three year old. In fact, she was completely useless without a light saber and force abilities.

"**Don'tcha think you've had enough Rexie?"**

He remembered looking down at the empty bottles laying at his feet. It had been a hard battle. There were so many fallen soldiers that had to be blocked from Rex's mind, so many thoughts that he couldn't think…..

"**No," **He was able to just barely slip out. His vision was starting to blur, his head pounding and tongue heavy.

"**Well, I care to disagree." **He remembered her pursing her lips and tilting her head slightly, as if she was considering something. **"Come on," **she grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet. His head pounded harder, he swayed on his feet, dizzy. **"I know something better you can do to forget things."**

She took him to an unused observatory. They spent that night sitting side by side, staring out at the stars, talking until they eventually feel asleep.

That was the first night they had spent together.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind,_

_For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one,_

_I'm a little drunk and I need you now…_

Rex looked back at the half empty bottle in his hand. No more. Ever. It brought back too many memories. Rex got to his feet, swaying only slightly. He stumbled back to his barracks, leaving behind the 3 and ½ empty bottles on the table.

A pain pierced him in the chest- every door, every hallway, every step, reminded him of her. He didn't know how much more, how much longer of this he could take. This was killing him.

_Said I wouldn't call_

_But I've lost all control_

_And I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now…._

Anna Shialia stood up. She wouldn't torture herself like this. She had to forget Rex. She HAD to.

"Sir?" A trooper knocked on her door. "Master Skywalker wishes to speak to you."

"Can I call him back in 8 standard hours? I haven't slept in days."

"I'll tell him sir."

"Thank you, trooper."

Master Skywalker wished to speak to her. He probably got word from the Jedi Council about some mission that he wanted back up on. Master Skywalker meant Rex. Rex….. He would be present at the meeting. She looked at the time. No he wouldn't. Not now. He was asleep right now. In 8 hours he would be present. 8 hours and she would see him….

_Whoa, Whoa_

_Guess I'd rather hurt_

_Than feel nothing at all…_

Rex's comlink beeped.

"Yes sir."

"Rex, Master Shialia is calling us back for that meeting in 8 standard hours. I want you present. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. See you later then."

Rex turned off his comlink and started to take off his armor. At least he had someone to love like that at one point. That was more than a vast majority of men in the army or the Republic got. He was actually quite lucky.

_It's a quarter after one,_

_ I'm all alone and I need you now_

_ And I said I wouldn't call_

_ But I'm a little drunk _

_ And I need you now_

When Rex made his way up to the briefing room, he still wasn't exactly in tip top shape. He head still hurt, and if he sat down or stood up to suddenly he got dizzy. But that wasn't enough to keep him away. He had to see her. Anakin and Ahsoka were already there when he arrived.

"Morning, Rex." Ahsoka smiled and greeted Rex.

"Mornin' Ahsoka." He had stopped calling Ahsoka little one while ago. She had grown quite a bit in the years he had worked with her. She wasn't little anymore.

"Ready to begin Rex?"

"Ready." Anakin bent over the control panel and started to turn everything on. Rex felt his heart rate speed up. He was nervous. Definitely nervous….

_And I don't know how_

_ I can do without_

_ I just need you now_

_ I just need you now_

The images appeared. Rex smiled as he saw Anna's face appeared. She was flanked by her admiral and commander.

"Hello, Master Skywalker. It's been a while, hasn't it?" She looked toward Rex, eyes meeting, before she turned her attention to Ahsoka, then back to Anakin.

"Yes, Master Shialia. It has. Now there has been a report in the outer rim….."

_ Oh baby, I need you now.

* * *

_Please Read and Review! This will most likely be one-shot, but if I get a good response I might expand the story. :) Thanks For Reading! :D

All comments are appreciated!


End file.
